


Girls' Day

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I am so glad you suggested this.”





	Girls' Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #589 "Alexandra Quinn"

“I am so glad you suggested this,” said Quinn, as they got out of the car. “A girls’ day is _exactly_ what I needed.”

“I know,” Bishop agreed. “Don’t get me wrong, I like our team, but sometimes they’re just such… boys.”

“None of them ever really grow up. Can’t just enjoy themselves, like we can.”

“And they turn everything into a contest,” said Bishop. She stopped at the front desk to sign in, then passed the clipboard to Quinn. “Even this!”

“Whereas _we_ can just enjoy ourselves,” the other woman agreed, and they walked into the shooting range, grinning.

THE END


End file.
